


Nevermore

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Hunter!Avengers [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint's got mental issues, Especially Clint and Tasha, F/M, Hunter!Avengers, M/M, Phil and Maria love their adopted kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are two brothers that go around and kill supernatural beings to save the world and its people. They didn't think that there was anyone else that did it to the extent that they did. Well, their outlook changes when a man dressed in a suit with an incredibly good poker face comes to 'recruit' them for a team that hunts the supernatural. The three Hill-Coulson siblings, Darcy, Natasha, and Clint (adopted of course) head that team and Clint had been keeping his eye on the Winchester brothers because of their mutual interest. They might just join the team when Sam sees the youngest sibling and a certain badass archer catches Dean's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

Dean groaned as he and Sam collasped in their motel room after they had just kicked a coven of witches' asses. The sound of knocking peirced the silence of the room. Sam pulled himself up and went to the door as Dean sat up himself. Sam opened the door and blinked. There was a guy in an expensive looking suit with an emotionless look on his face.

 

"Hello, Sam Winchester." The man said.

 

"uh.. Hi. How do you..." Sam looked confused.

 

"Know your name?" The man replied. "I need to speak with you and your brother about something important."

 

"Uh.. sure..." Sam moved into the room and motioned for the man to come in. The man came in and sat down on the chair oposite of the two brothers.

 

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson." the man began.

 

"You're FBI? What do you want?" Dean growled.

 

"No, I'm SHIELD." Phil said. The brothers cast a suspicious look at each other. "I'm here to talk to you about joining a team dedicated to hunting the supernatural."

 

"What?" Sam frowned.

 

"Recently, our best agent had a mission which, as it turns out, was not a HYDRA terroist group, but rather a coven of vampires. He had to scrounge whatever knowledge of the supernatural he had into surving that mission. The coven murdered all of our personell except him, and he was only spared because he was out exploring the forest near where they were. He survived and got his first taste of supernatural blood and was hooked. He returned and anything he heard about that reeked of supernatural involvement, he was there and investigating it. Of course, he dragged his partner into it and they became a source of fear. Our agent asked for a team to be put together so that they could adequately combat the growing supernatural threat." Phil said. "He heard in passing about the Winchester brothers and their experience in hunting the supernatural. He kept his eye on you two to see if you were as good as people say you were. It's safe to say, you didn't disappoint. He is interested in having you on the team."

 

"So some guy spied on us and wants us to help him kick ass?" Dean said, with a raised eyebrow. "What's in it for us?"

 

"Well, how about a completely clean police record, extremely nice pay, and help with anything and everything really?" Phil replied. "For example, our agent, Clint, used to be an assassin that would be on death row if we hadn't stepped in, Steve Rogers would be in a extremely tiny apartment and now lives in Stark Tower and makes close to two hundred thousand a year, and Tony Stark gets lab rats, my three children, and playmates, Doctor Bruce Banner and Betty Ross."

 

"okay... What do you mean that your three children are lab rats?" Sam frowned.

 

"My children test out his new electronics, weapons, gadgets, and whatever else he comes out with. My youngest loves it, my middle loves it more, and my oldest just likes the weapons." Phil let a ghost of a smile on his face slip past. "What do you say?" Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Also, you may wish to come and see who your team will be if you decide to join." Sam and Dean nodded.

 

"We'll go check it out first." Dean said. Phil nodded.

 

"How does tomorrow sound? We are only a few hours away from where the team is." Phil said.

 

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

 

"Manhatten." Phil replied. Sam and Dean looked at each other uneasily.

 

* * *

 

Dean kept his eyes on the road as they drove towards Stark Tower.

 

"Dean, do you think that the cops will notice us?" Sam asked as he stared at the Tower.

 

"Don't know, hopefully not..." Dean replied. They pulled into the garage and stepped out of the Impala.

 

" _Hello, Sam and Dean Winchester. The team is in the common room on the sixty-third floor. Agent Barton is waiting by the elevator for you._ " Sam and Dean jumped at the British robotic voice.

 

"Uh... thanks..." Dean gulped. They shuffled to the elevator quickly. Dean froze in his tracks as he saw an extremely handsome man standing by the elevator. He had shortish blondish-brown hair, pale-ish tan skin, and was muscular. Also short, maybe not the shortest, but still short. He was in a pair of sweat pants and black boots, no shirt or anything else that Dean could see.

 

"Sam. Dean." the man nodded to them. "Agent Clinton Francis Barton. Clint for short. I take it my handler at least managed to get you to check out the team?"

 

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

 

"I'll go ahead and warn you. We have some assholes on this team, myself included at times. Here are a few rules that you need to know in order to survive your stay. One:Don't piss of Doctor Banner, I really don't want to have to chase and talk him down when he gets pissed off. Two: Don't take Tasha's vodka. Just don't. Three: Don't freak out, piss off, or annoy Darcy because she will taze you. Four: Don't sneak up on Thor. He will turn you into fried chicken. And Five: If a prank war has been started, **DO NOT** get involved because they usually turn bloody, violent, and you will be throughly humiliated." Clint said as he turned towards the elevator and stepped in. Sam and Dean followed.

 

"So what if romance sparks between two members of the team, what happens?" Dean asked. He knew he sounded like a sap but he was wondering.

 

"If you can't keep it a secret, then you'll get a lecture from Capscicle about relationships between teammates and/or others will tell you, if there's mutual feelings, to keep it underwraps and not let it interfer with the team dynamic on a mission if it goes perfectly or south." Clint shrugged. "Anymore questions?"   

 

"If we decided to join the team, would we have to find a place to live or would a place be chosen for us all ready?" Sam asked.

 

"No, you'd be rooming here at Stark Tower. You'd each get your own floor, complete with whatever extras you want. Shooting range? Done. Swimming pool? You got it. Even though you're only checking us out right now, you each have a floor to room in." Clint smirked. "Tony tends to go overboard at times, especially in the rooms. Even though that could mostly be because I spend more time crawling around in the vents, roof hopping on New York roofs, or on a mission."

 

"More time in the vents?" Sam frowned. 

 

"Yep. I sleep in the vents, I spy on everything in the vents, I use them to get out of paperwork, and in SHIELD HQ, I hide in them just to shoot a paintball or nerf gun at agents just for the hell of it." Clint grinned. "Pretty fun." The elevatro doors opened to reveal a hallway. The sounds of someone yelling in Russian drifted through the hallway.

 

"Uh..."  Sam looked at Clint.

 

"All right... Who pissed off Tasha?" Clint sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't I get five minutes to just relax without someone trying to kill each other or trying to hook me up with someone?" Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and turning to Sam and Dean. "Sorry about this, this happens regularly. I'm pretty sure nearly everyone in this building is suicidal in someway." Clint started walking towards a down the hall.

 

"Are you?" Dean asked.

 

"I jump off buildings for shits and giggles." Clint shrugged. "I'd bungee jump off the top of the Tower if I was allowed to or those who oppose are gone and those who love to see me try are here." They opened a large door and stepped into the room. A red headed girl was shouting in Russian at a dark haired man with some sort of glowing thing in his chest, a tall blonde haired guy was arguing with a taller blonde guy with longer hair, and a dark haired guy with glasses was trying to stay calm as he argued with a brown haired girl with a taser in hand, saying 'Shut up or I will taze you all!'

 

"Guys! Calm down! SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Clint said. They ignored him. Clint turned and grabbed a kitchen knife. Sam and Dean looked confused. Clint threw it and it lodged in a wall inbetween the red head and dark haired guy. All noise stopped. "Okay. Now that we are all calm maybe I can introduce you to some people. Sam, Dean, this is my partner and sister, Natasha Romanov," Clint motioned to the head head, "This is my sister, Darcy Lewis," he motioned to the girl with a tazer, "This is Tony Stark," he motioned to the dark haired glowy guy, "This is Steve Rogers," a motion to the shorter haired blonde guy, "This is Thor," a motion to the guy with the longer blonde hair, "And this is Doctor Banner." a motion to the guy with glasses. "Guys this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Clint motioned to each of them as he said their names.

 

"Hi." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Sam was staring at the girl with a tazer. She had long brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, and glasses. She was wearing a purple tank top, blue jeans, and flip flops. Her tazer gave her a more dangerous look.

 

"Woah... Hot guys. Where'd you find them, bro?" Darcy whistled. Sam felt colour rise to his cheeks a little bit. Dean cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

 

"Darce, they're the _Winchester Brothers_. You know the guy that monsters shit their pants when they find out they're nearby." Clint rolled his eyes. Darcy shrugged and gave a quick look over Dean and then Sam. But her eyes stayed on Sam longer.

 

"It's good to meet you, I trust Dad has talked you into at least checking out the team?" Natasha raised her eyebrow.

 

"Yeah." Dean nodded. She seemed dangerous and she had this icy look about her.

 

"Good. Clint and Darcy can show you to your floors, right?" Tony said. "Bruce, Betty is on her way up now, Pepper has a meetiing scheduled for me in like five minutes, Thor's girlfriend is going to be on the roof in a minute, and Steve is going to go give a report to Fury on the last coven of vamps we took down. See you all for dinner?"

 

"Sure! C'mon bro!" Darcy jumped up, ran across the room, and pulled the three men out the door. They walked to the elvator in silence.

 

" _Agent Barton, Miss Lewis, there are Agents Franklin and Johnston at the door and wish to speak with one of the available team members._ " JARVIS said as they entered the elvator.

 

"Where are they?" Clint asked.

 

" _The lobby._ " JARVIS replied.

 

"Darcy, show Sam and Dean around. I'll go talk to them." Clint said.

 

"NO! Don't remember what happened last time?" Darcy snapped.

 

"I deserve it, Darce." Clint mumbled.

 

"Uh-uh. You had no control over what you did! It was totally not your fault." Darcy snapped.

 

"Fine... but still, I don't want you to have to deal with those two bastards." with that Clint stepped out of the elvator and walked down a separate hallway before the doors closed. 

 

"Darcy?" Dean said.

 

"Hmm?" Darcy replied.

 

"What happened?" Dean frowned. "What's going on?"

 

"Oh... Since you're going to find out anyway... A year ago, my brother was assigned to guard a blue glowing cube called the Tessaract. One night, the activity levels spiked and a portal was opened. Loki, Thor's brother who he thought had died, was there. He attacked the agents, killed most of them, and nearly my brother and Director Nick Fury. Clint fought back, but he wasn't a match for Loki. Loki took over his mind and made him become his slave. He also took over the minds of the scientists working on researching the cube, my friend and mentor, Doctor Erik Selvig, was one of them. Clint shot the Director and caused our mom, Agent Maria Hill, to crash into the wall of a collapsing cave. Clint escaped with Loki and disappeared. When our dad, Agent Phil Coulson, told me that Clint... Clint had been comprimised... I was terrified. Dad called Tasha, who was interogating some weapons dealers, and told her about how Clint was comprimised... Tasha put Dad on hold while she kicked ass and then flew out to Calcutta to get Doctor Banner to come in and find the Tessaract. Phil went to talk to Stark. Fury talked Steve into coming in. After capturing Loki in Germany, Tony, Steve, and Tasha fought Thor who had broke Loki out of their custody. They all came back to the Helicarrier and listened to Fury interrogate Loki. Clint lead an attack on the Helicarrier. When Tasha ran into Clint, they fought, with Tasha knocking him unconscious. We heard that Loki injured Dad... but the joke's on Loki. Dad had been wearing kevlar underneath his suit and was a phenominal actor. Then Tasha, Steve, and Clint teamed up to go help Tony who had gone after Loki. Thor came pretty soon after and Bruce came about halfway through the battle and Hulked up." Darcy took a deep breath and Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "They beat Loki, Loki got taken back to Asgard, and everything quieted down. Everyone had been injured, Clint and Erik were exhausted and in not a good mental state. Clint was the worst considering what he had to do. A few months ago, Agents Franklin and Johnston attacked Clint for what happened on the Helicarrier and Clint just let them. He still blames himself for what happened. Clint only survived because Bruce walked by and got mad... So did the Other Guy... See the jolly green giant likes Clint, calls him his Cupid or Birdy, and gets really protective of him. The agents scattered and Bruce got him back to the medic ward. People aren't exactly subtle with the hate they feel towards Clint." Darcy screwed her eyes shut. Sam and Dean were silent. Darcy quickly showed them to their floors and ran to check on Clint.

 

"Sam?" Dean said as Sam sat in the living room on Dean's floor.

 

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I don't know about you, but I think I wanna stay." Dean said.

 

"Me too." Sam replied.


End file.
